In recent years more people have been traveling in vehicles with their firearms as well as other personal items such as cell phones, GPS, and other electronic items. It is often necessary to take along such items during trips. Firearms have become more common in vehicles because of the increasing desire of personnel to conceal and carry for protection, however storage space inside vehicles (i.e. glove boxes, seat consoles, etc.) are getting smaller due to the overall size of a vehicle becoming more compact. This being true, there are limited places to store a firearm inside the vehicle, especially for the operator that may need to protect against any hostile situations. The current invention also benefits the driver of a vehicle to secure any other item, most common cases a cell phone. The phone, as an example, can be easily reached without the operator of a vehicle being distracted.
There are assortments of holsters for firearms that most people can choose from to purchase. Primarily the styles that are most suitable are compact and easily concealable under or inside an individual's garments. Most holsters, if not all, have a belt loop and metal or polymer clip to attach to a belt. Professionals, such as law enforcement and military personnel, are subjected to sitting long hours with having to wear the holster and the restriction of the seatbelt which becomes uncomfortable. This also makes it difficult when reaching for a weapon in time of need. A competent person may find this inaccessible with being in a seat belt restraint. Most vehicles have area or space between seats and/or consoles which allows for a suitable place to mount a firearm holster.
There is no prior art that suggests ways to remedy the problems of securing a firearm holster, or any other type, to a vehicle seat. Especially for easy access when inside the interior of a vehicle to be used when needed. Most vehicles of recent times have spaces between the adjacent seats or a seat with a console. This space or gap exists to allow a driver to move or adjust the seat to reach the pedals and steering column. This space also allows room for the seat belt receptacle to protrude upward from the seat base to give the operator of the vehicle the option of seat belt restraints.